The Super Smash Bros Brawl And Melee Request Your Pairing(s) fic
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Hola everyone, this is Sam-Chan! Jason-Kun and i have some very important news for you! Jason-Kun and i are making a request fic just for you guys. So give us your SSBB and SSBM pairing(s)! Rating(s) may vary!
1. Chapter 1

**Sam-Chan: SSBB and SSBM pairing(s) timez!**

**Jason: Sam-Chan and I are writing multiple chapters together, just for you guys.**

**Sam-Chan: In this first chapter you can PM us or ask in the reviews for a request pairing(s)**

**yaoi/yuri/slash/fluff/lemon/maybe some straight pairings/BDSM/gen and etc; are all**

**welcome.**

**Jason: Remember that they have to be characters from the Super Smash Bros. Series, such as**

**Link, Mario, Kirby and etc. If you want to request a certain setting for your choice of pairing**

**(s) then you will have to tell us in review/PM, other than that Sam-Chan or myself will**

**choose a setting.**

**Sam-Chan: You can pick out the craziest pairing(s) like: Ganondorf/Captain Falcon or**

**Snake/Jigglypuff! But remember that you have to tell us, cuz we're not mind readers; at**

**least i'm not :3**

**Jason: More info will be on our profile: Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun (is our profile name) **

**Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun and I both can write smut, and are not afraid to write some for you**

**lovelies~ If you want a kink/etc, than request it and Jason or i will write it!**

**Jason: We might not post them immediately, since Sam-Chan babysits her little siblings and I**

**take care of peoples dogs, (or dogsit for them?) but we will try to post them as soon as we**

**can. You can request songs fics/chapter(s) for your pairing(s) just tell us in reivew/PM the**

**song and (or) lyrics so we can put them in the fics/chapter(s).**

**Sam-Chan: There is a limit to how many fics/chapters you can request. here's a list of how it**

**will happen.**

**Review Once: Request up to two chapters/fics with your pairing/kink/etc.**

**Review Once and Favorite: Request up to four fics/chapters with your favorite pairing/etc.**

**Review Once, Favorite and Follow: Seven fics/chapters with your two favorite pairing(s)/etc.**

**Review Five timez: Seven fics/chapters with your two favorite pairing(s)/etc.**

**Review Everytimez: Anything. Anything you want... **

**Favorite: Cookies!/etc. Dulces may vary :3**

**Jason: That's about all we have down here now, but there will be more info on our profile!**

**Sam-Chan: And all of you who don't really know/like SSB Series, we are planing on making**

**one for Hetalia, South Park, Bakugan and maybe Pokemon. Dulces meanz sweetz in Spanish!**

**Dulces was also one of the first words my dad told me in Spanish, the other one was **

** muñeca which means doll!**

**Jason: Lizzie-Kun you know you could have wait until after we were done with this fic to tell**

**them about the other fics we're doing like that.**

**Sam-Chan: Lo siento Jason, i just wanted them to be happy~**

**Jason: OK, but remember i have a crowbar next time~**

**Sam-Chan: Whatever, i have knives~!**

**Jason: Anyway, review/PM and ask us for a pairing(s) or i'll just write random angst/horror.**

**Sam-Chan: If you guys let Jason-Kun write angst/horror, you won't get any cookies~**

**Sam-Chan: Te amo, mi lovelies~ Ve~ Jason-Kun loves you guys too, but he just doesn't want**

**to show it~ :3**

**Jason: ...Bye...Everyone...**

**Sam-Chan: took down this story by accident, i think because Jason-Kun and i are in Panama City, FL and**

we are in a different time zone.

**Jason-Kun: So for anyone who reviewed we're very sorry, but we don't know how it happened.**


	2. Sippurp123's Zelink request fic

**Sam-Chan: This fic was requested by **_**sippurp123, **_**I hope you guys enjoy it~ **

**Jason-Kun: we don't own the Super Smash Bros. Series, but we like writing fics for you guys.**

**Sam-Chan: Here you go **_**sippurp123 **_**this is you're Zelink fic****:3**

**Warning(s): Zelink, Lemon, fluff, some bad language and maybe pregger Zelda!**

**~.,`~,~,~,.`,.`~,.~~`,.`.,~,.~,`,.~~~~~`,.~,~~~~,.``~,~,.`~**

It was another normal night at Super Smash Brothers Manor. Samus was yelling at Snake, Kirby

was being cute and Ganondorf was spying? Earlier that day Link came to Ganondorf, asking him

about romance, love and all the other stuff in that department. Ganondorf also heard from

Captain Falcon that Link was trying to put 'the moves' on Zelda. So Ganondorf put two and two

together and realized that Link has a crush on Zelda. Ganondorf, its pretty easy to notice that Link

and Zelda have something going on, said Captain Falcon. I know Falcon, but i still want to see

what stage their relationship is on, said Ganondorf as he smirked. Remind me why i still hang out

with you, asked Captain Falcon, who at the moment face-palmed. Because i am the awesome

Ganondorf! And you told me you were blackmailed, answered the Gerudo man. Oh, well thanks

for reminding me, said Captain Falcon. The king of evil and his sidekick for a few weeks, quietly

walked into Zelda's room and put cameras in it. They did the same for Link's and everyone else's

room. When they finished Captain Falcon followed Ganondorf into the Gerudo's secret lair where

they could watch the other smashers and their private lives.

_**`,.~,.`~`,.~~,.`~,.,.~,.~~,.~`,.~,.~,.~`,.~,.`,.~`,~~,.~,.~~,`.,~,.~.,~,.~,.`,~,.`,`**_

Zelda opened her room door, she and Link were now in a hot make out session. Link pushed Zelda

on the bed, he was in charge now and Zelda would be listening to him. Both were very horny and

wanted to fuck, so Link started taking off Zelda's royal clothes. Zelda felt so horny at that second,

with Link being so dominate, she couldn't help but feel aroused by it. Link took off his own

clothes, his erect penis proudly showed. Link began to suck on Zelda's nipples until he grew bored

of them. He put hickey on Zelda's neck, and started to put butterfly kisses all over her body. Ah!

Link! Zelda moaned in pleasure as Link licked her clitoris. OH! More Link! More! Link licked her

clitoris and rubbed her nipples, as Zelda felt even more pleasure. Ahh! Link! I'm going to! Zelda

came before she finished her sentence. Zelda got up and started sucking on Link's penis, Link

moaned. Oh Zelda! Link never knew Zelda had a side of her that would allow her to do this. Link

always wanted Zelda to do this, but kept the thought to himself until the time was right. Link

came in Zelda's mouth, and she swallowed all his cum. Link got up, took the lube that magically

appeared on Zelda's dresser and put some on his fingers. Link started to put one finger in Zelda's

vagina, as Zelda tried to hide the tiny bit of pain she was feeling. Link added another finger, and

scissored the two fingers inside Zelda vagina. He saw the pain in Zelda's face, and tried to

reassure her that she was going to feel better in a little while. Zelda got used to the fingers and

told Link not to put the third one in, but his erect penis instead. Link started to slowly putting

his erect dick inside of Zelda's vagina. Zelda got used to the feeling and told Link to move. Link

moved and accidently hit Zelda's sweet spot. OH! Link again! Link realized that it was her sweet

spot and pounded into her. AH! LINK! Zelda screamed in pleasure this felt so damn good! Zelda

you're so tight! Zelda's insides clenched around Link's cock and it felt so good! Zelda! I'm going

to cum! Cum inside me, Zelda screamed! But, won't you get preg- I don't care Link! Cum inside

me! Link came inside her, took his penis out and cuddled next to _his _Zelda. I love you Link. I love

you too Zelda. They kissed each other and fell asleep.

_**~`,.`~,.~,.`~`~.~,~,.`.,`,~,.`~.,~~~`~~~~~,.~~~~~.`,~~~,**_

Captain Falcon gave Ganondorf the popcorn bowl and Ganondorf ate some popcorn. He trained

Link well, he and Zelda put up a good show for him and his sidekick, without knowing. Hey

Ganondorf. What is it Falcon, asked Ganondorf. Um, can i keep this job? This made the Gerudo

smirk, Captain Falcon would make a good sidekick. Yes, you can if you sign this paper, said

Ganondorf. Captain Falcon tried to read the paper, but there was nothing on it. So he sign his

name _Captain Falcon_, and gave the paper back to Ganondorf. The king of evil tapped the paper

a words appeared on it, he put it away before Captain Falcon could question him.

_**~`.,~`,.`.~,`.,`,.~~,.`,~~``~~,~~`,`,.`~~~`~`,.`,``**_

Link and Zelda walked hand and hand to the kitchen table, they had announcement to make.

Everyone we have some good news! Zelda might be pregnant! Peach and surprisingly Samus

went over to Zelda and decide to plan a girls night, so Zelda could tell them all the details.

Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were outside laughing really hard, while other smashers gave

them puzzled looks.

_**Sam-Chan: If anyone finds cuss words in there, that was Jason's doing. **_

_**Jason-Kun: Hell yeah! That was pay back!**_

_**Sam-Chan: Sorry i didn't put it up sooner, the internet was being-**_

_**Jason-Kun: A big fat Kyle's mom bitch!**_

_**Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun don't say such things!**_

_**Jason-Kun: I can do what i want when i want to bitch!**_

_**Sam-Chan: *gets out knives***_

_**Jason-Kun: *gets out crowbar***_

_**Sam-Chan: Adios, mi lovelies~**_

_**Jason-Kun: Bye Everyone **_


	3. RainbowSasuke's Snake x Link request fic

**Jason-Kun: Hi everyone, this fic was requested by **_**RainbowSasuke. **_**This is your Snake x Link  
fic, i hope you enjoy it **_**RainbowSasuke **_**:)**

**Sam-Chan: We don't own the SSB Series, but we love making these fics for you guys~**

**~~.,~~,.`~~,.,.~,`.~,.~~,.~,.`,.`,.``,`,.`,.~,`~.~~,.`~~~~~~**

_**He is like:**_

The sun, who is always full of energy and love. Who never actually sets, but is always

there to help people.

_**His eyes:**_

Are like the sea and its tides, a few hours they are open and a few hours they aren't. They are

beautiful in color and full of life. When he looks at me i always smile.

_**When he smiles:**_

Everyone around him feels a little more happy around him, when he smiles. That one of the

reasons people like him, but i love him with all my heart.

_**His laugh:**_

Is the most cutest thing i have ever heard. Only a few people have heard it, and it makes then

crave to make him laugh.

_**When he speaks:**_

It is very rare, becuase as soon as someone hears his voice they become addicted to it. He

thinks its a curse, but i tell him otherwise.

_**His skin is:**_

Full of youth, but can stand the strongest attacks from anyone. It is so soft, but tough at the

same time. And it goes perfectly with his eyes.

_**He is my:**_

Angel, my everything. I couldn't live without him by my side; the person who saved me from

killing myself. The person who cared, and still cares today. He is my beautiful angel, who i love.

_**He is:**_

Strong for someone his age and size. He has gotten over all the break-ups, cheating and abuse. I

always tell him that i will never try to hurt him in any way. He believes me.

_**His trust:**_

Is so fragile, that one piece could break all the trust. He has been hurt to many times for

someone his age, by friends, family, ex girlfriends and ex boyfriends. They still try to harm

him, but i won't let that happen.

_**We're getting:**_

Married as soon, as we plan a date. He wants to stay in his home town a litle longer, but i know

its to dangerous to stay. Because his ex is hunting him, and will stop it nothing to marry him.

_**He will always be my:**_

Love, even if we're not together. I will always try to help him in anything and everything i do.

He is my angel, my love, my everything and the only reason i live today...

_Snake stopped writing and put his notebook in the travel pack. Link it's time to go, he said. Link_

_came out his old house, he was going to miss that place. Link smiled as he saw his love, Snake._

_Link and Snake put all their stuff in the back of Snake's truck, turned off the lights in Link's old_

_house and drove off. Link opened up the travel bag to get his ocarina, but found Snake's_

_notebook instead. Link opened the notebook to a page entitled_

_**My angel, named Link.**_

_**Jason-Kun: there are no cuss words in the fic, happy now?**_

_**Sam-Chan: Yep! Lo siento, i just never thought you could do it.**_

_**Jason-Kun: Never underestimate me, Sam-Chan.**_


	4. Smoshyfever1's Snake x Link request fic

**Sam-Chan: This fic is for a dear person who has been helping Jason and I when our story accidently got**

**taken**** down, _Te amo Smoshy_~ ****This ****is a Snake x Link fic. Don't like, don't read.**

**Jason-Kun: We don't own the Super Smash Bros. Series or Batman and Robin.**

**Warning(s): YAOI, Snake x Link, bondage and some bad language. I was listening to Trance**

**Techno music while writing this fic. Enjoy and tell us if there errors :3**

Link ran towards his friend Ike's room, opened Ike's door and caught his breath. Can't let Snake

find me, he said quietly. What Link didn't notice was that Snake was (0) under Ike's bed waiting for

Link. He was going to make Link wear that thing, if Link liked it or not. Link walked towards Ike's

bed and sat on it, i'll just wait until Ike comes back, Link thought to himself. At that moment

Snake quietly came from under Ike's bed and captured Link. LET ME GO! Link started struggling,

as Snake began to hold him tighter. No way princess, you're going to wear that thing whether

you want to or not, said Snake as he carried Link out the room. Snake was about to open the

door to his room, when Link started struggling again. Quit it Link or tonight you'll be punished,

Snake warned. Link continued to struggle, he didn't think Snake was serious about using the

bondage equipment.

_**~`~,```,~.,`,.````,.```~```.~,.`~,`~~`~~``~`,.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ike walked down the hallway, he had a long day at the Super Smash tournament. All he wanted

to do was go to sleep, but fate wouldn't let him without seeing a frightening sight. SNAKE STOP

BEING AN ASSHOLE AND LET ME GO, Link yelled. Link if you don't stop this instant i promise you

that you will get the punishment of a life time. IKE HELP ME, Link screamed as Ike walked down

the hallway. Why did he have to ask me, Ike thought. Snake gave Ike a look that said "try to help

him and you're dead" Link i would help you, but i don't want to get kill by your boyfriend, said

Ike who ran into his room to find it messed up.(1) Who messed up my room, Ike thought aloud.

When Snake and Link heard Ike say that, they ran into Snake's room so they wouldn't be

blamed. Link we may have gotten away from Ike, but you haven't gotten away from your

punishment, said Snake. He smirked, Link was going to pay for not listening to him.

_**~,`.,.~`~~,`~.~.~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Hey! Hey Ganondorf! What do you want Falcon?! Captain Falcon walked over to Ganondorf, he

had just seen something interesting. Ganondorf, you might want to take a look at this. Captain

Falcon gave Ganondorf one of the portable cameras from Ganondorf's secret lair. On the screen

the camera was a live recording of Link naked, tied to Snake's bed with vibrator up his ass, a cockring

on his erect dick and a string of moans coming out of Link's mouth. To the (2) Ganon-moblie, said

Ganondorf. As he and Captain Falcon ran to his car and drove to his secret lair. Samus sighed,

those two were either crazy or they were babysitting (3) the EarthBound kids.

_**~,~~,.`.,`,.`,.~~`.,`,~`,.~.,`,.~,.`,.~.,`.,~.,~,.~,.~,.~,.~~.`,.`.`~~.,`.~~~.``,,.`,.`**_

Snake was playing his favorite game: (4) Metal Gear Solid, while his boyfriend was still tied to his

bed with a vibrator in his anus and a cockring on his erect penis. Oh shit, i died! I guess i'm going

have to play this level again. Snake. Untie. Me. Right. Now. It was (5) humiliating, torture for Link

and all Link's boyfriend did was play a video game while he tied up and horny! Sorry sweet

heart, but you didn't listen to me so this is your punishment, said Snake who was still playing

Metal Gear Solid on his playstation. Unless you want me to fuck you, said Snake as he smirked.

_**~,.``~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Hey Falcon! Make some more popcorn! Yes sir, (6) Ganon-man! Captain Falcon brought the

popcorn to were he and Ganondorf were sitting, gave some popcorn to Ganondorf and sat

down in his own chair. I fucking love my job, Captain Falcon thought to himself. "Awkward

silence" Um, so have you played the (7) Metal Gear Solid games? Of course not Falcon! I'd much

rather play the Metroid Prime games, everyone knows their so much better than the Metal

Gear Solid games. MP games are so not better than MGS games, said Captain Falcon!

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"They are better Falcon, you just don't want to admit it."

"No they're not Ganon, stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm not lying to myself, you are lying to yourself"

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are~!

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are~"

"Not i'm n- Wait it's back on!"

Ganondorf and Captain Falcon stopped fighting to look at the screen. Link was still tied up with

a vibrator up his ass and a cockring on his erect penis, but now he and Snake were kissing.

(8) "Past Me The Popcorn!" Ganondorf and Captain Falcon said in unison.

Beg for me to touch you Link~, said Snake as he lightly touched Link's super, hard, erect (9) "big one", earning

moans from his lover. Snake...Snake please fuck me, Link said softly. What was that, I couldn't hear you Link~

Snake please fuck me! Snake looked at his lover, Link was looking very fuck-able to Snake at that minute.

Snake could already feel his cock getting hard at the sight of _his _Link. _Master please fuck me, _Link begged his

lover. Snake couldn't hold back any longer; he took the vibrator out of Link ass, striped himself of his clothes

and started fucking Link... Oh Snake, fuck me harder! Faster Snake! Please faster! You are so fucking tight Link! As Snake heard Link's pleads and moans, he started

fucking Link harder and faster. Link started to scream Snake name while in his limbo of pleasure. Snake decide that Link was punished enough that day and took the

cockring off of Link's penis. After two more hours of steamy, hot buttsex they finally took a shower.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Link put on his boxers and jumped on Snake's bed. As much as he liked having sex with Snake, he now knew not to mess with Snake ever again. Snake was now

playing Metal Gear Solid 4; (10) the reason he is so good at the game is unknown to Link. Link got off Snake's bed, walked over to Snake and put his arm's around

Snake's shoulders. Snake, said Link in a soft voice. Yes princess~ Um, Snake i'm sorry for making you angry, said Link. That's okay (11) sweetums, i'm just happy you

said sorry~ Snake turned off his Metal Gear Solid 4 video game, picked up Link and jumped backwards on his bed with Link screaming in his arms. Snakeeeee! Stop

scaring me, said Link as he pouted cutely. Link, you are so damn cute!~ Link blushed, and cuddled closer to his lover. Goodnight babe~ G'night Snake. Snake turned off

the light, hopped back in the bed and cuddled with Link. Today really was the best day ever, especially with the sex and bondage, Snake thought to himself.

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

Well, that was a good movie, right Ganondorf?... Yeah i guess so... Should we make multiple files of this for blackmail, Captain Falcon asked. Yes of course we will! I

told Ike that Link and Snake were the ones who messed up his room, said Captain Falcon. Wow, you really got them into some deep shit, Falcon...I'm so proud!~ Um,

does that mean i get to keep my job, asked Captain Falcon. Of. Course. It. Does... I told Ike a few minutes ago so he should be in their room within three minutes,

said Captain Falcon.

**_~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~_**

Ike kicked down Snake's door, did they know how much time it took him to clean up the mess they made! What the hell Ike, said Link and Snake in unison. What the

hell nothing! Do you know how much time it took me to clean up the mess you guys made! Um, i don't know, said a kind-of frightened Snake. SIX FUCKING HOURS!

Why were you guys in my room in the first place! Well, it..it was my fault, said a terror filled Link. I didn't want to wear the red hat Snake bought me, so i thought i

could hide in your room, but Snake was waiting for me under your bed and things kind-of went downhill for your room. So you did all of that just because you didn't

want to wear a hat, Ike softly asked. Yeah, that's kinda it, said Snake. Start. Running. What, said a puzzled Link. START RUNNING FOR YOUR LIVES! So Snake and Link

started running away from a scary Ike who kept shouting (12) "KEEP RUNNING!" While Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were laughing there asses off.

**_El Final~_**

**_Sam-Chan: _**Hola amigas y amigos~ Jason and i will now tell you what the numbers mean.

**_Jason-Kun:_**(0) stands for the reason hiding under the bed is still popular.

**_Sam__-Chan:_ **(1) don't mess up peoples rooms, or they will get revenge...

_**Jason-Kun:**_(2) the Ganon-Moblie is a parody of the Batmoblie.

_**Sam-Chan:**_(3) The EarthBound Kids can drive people nuts.

_**Jason-Kun:** _(4) If i had a lover, i would rather play videos games while i punish them instead of looking at them, because looking at them would make me horny.

_**Sam-Chan:** _(5) When people usually make fics with the uke getting tortured, they don't actually get torture, so i thought i would change that by adding video games..

_**Jason-Kun:** _(6) Ganon-man = parody of Batman :3 (that was my idea, along with putting videos games in the fic)

_**Sam-Chan:** _(7) I made Ganon and Captain Falcon video games fanboys, because once Jason and i argued about which game is better (Jason/Ganon Me/Falcon)

_**Jason-Kun:** _(8) Heck! Who doesn't like eating popcorn while watching people have sex :3

_**Sam-Chan:** _(9) If you read our profile, scroll down to the part where it talks about how Stereotypes suck. Look at the one for Italian people (i know Link isn't Italian)

_**Jason-Kun:** _(10) *facepalm* Solid Snake would know how to play his own game series.

_**Sam-Chan:** _(11) I just like making Snake use all these nicknames for Link~

_**Jason-Kun:**_(12) Listen to My Chemical Romance- NaNaNa and My Chemical Romance-SING at the end of the videos the villain says "keep running"

**_Sam-Chan: El Final _**means**_The End _**in Spanish~ And lo siento Smoshy, for taking so long to put it on the story~ Please forgive me~ 

_**Jason-Kun:** _We do all the request in order so that's one of the reasons we're taking a long time, okay everyone.

_**Sam-Chan: Buenas noches mi lovelies~ Te amo todo el mundo y te quiero a todos aqu**_**_í!~_**


	5. PK Fire Omega's Ness x Lucas request fic

_**Jason-Kun: Sam-Chan and i are making this fic together, for PK Fire Omega.**_

_**Sam-Chan: We added a song to it so i hope you don't mind~**_

_**Jason-Kun & Sam-Chan: The song is HE-MAN HEYEAYEA Song!**_

_**Sam-Chan: We don't own HE-MAN, SSBB or SSBM, but HEYEAYEAYEA~**_

_**Warning(s): Extreme highness, yaoi, yuri, bad language and no the writers are not high!~**_

_**HEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEYAYEAYEAYEYAYESYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA YEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAY**_

Hey Ganon, Bowser brought some drinks for the party, said a hyper Samus! Did he bring any vodka? Yeah man, said Snake as he was carrying Link on his back. Hell

yeah! Link yelled as he raised the bottle of booze in his hand. Um...Snake, is Link fucking tipsy already, asked Captain Falcon. Hell yeah, he is! Snake fuck me on this

counter, said a very drunk Link. Hell yeah, i will! Snake started to fuck Link on the kitchen counter, while some of the other smashers either left or

stayed there recording them. Everyone the party in the living room is about to start, said Samus and Bowser.

_**HEYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEJAYEAYEAYEAYEAYE AYEAYEAYEYAYEAYEAYEAYE**_

Everyone at the party was having a good time, except Lucas. He was waiting for his date and crush, Ness to show up. Twenty minutes later, Lucas decided he would

have something to drink. A drunk Link accidently gave him booze, and walked away to find Snake. Yum, apple juice! Lucas finished every last bit of the booze and he

began a little tipsy. You know what i'm going to go and sing for everyone, Lucas thought.

_**HEYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYESYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEY AYEAYEAYAYEAYEAYEAYEAY**_

Ness walked into the living room, Bowser really knew how to throw a party. He tried to find Lucas, but he couldn't see his friend anywhere. Hey kid! Ness turned

around, it was a drunk Samus talking to him! I think i found your date, said Samus as she pointed to the stage, that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. There, his

date Lucas had a mic in his hand and started to sing. I gotta go to my date right away, Ness thought to himself!

_**HEYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAJSYEAYEYEAYEAYEAYEAYE AYYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA**_

Hey everyone! I'm going to sing a song for you guys, said a tipsy Lucas. Play the music Ike! Ike, who was now drunk put on the music for the song HEYEAYEA. The

music is on sir! THIS SONG IS FOR NESS, Lucas shouted.

_And so i cry sometimes when i'm lying in bed~_

_Just to get it all out, what's in my head~_

_And i, i am feeling a little peculiar~_

_And so i wake in the morning and i step outside~_

_And i take A deep breath and i get real high~_

_And i scream from the top of my lungs,~_

_What's goin' on~ _

_And i say hey.. hey...~_

_I said hey, what's goin' on~_

_And i say hey...hey..~_

_I said hey, what's goin' on~_

_Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up...~_

_Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up...~_

Ike buts in and sings "_And he trys"_

_oh my Gosh do try~_

_I try all the time... in this institution~_

Snake also buts in and sings "_And he prays"_

_oh my Gosh, i do pray~_

_I pray every single day.. FOR A REVOLUTION~_

_And i say hey...hey...~_

_I said hey, what's goin' on~_

_And i heyeayeayea~_

_I said hey~_

Snake and Ike but in and sing "_Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings"_

Somewhere in the kitchen, the Jigglypuff is stirring a pot of sauce while singing along with Lucas.

_And i say heyeayeayea...heyeayea~_

The music stops and the lights turn off for a second, the lights and music turns back on, everyone looks at Lucas who now wearing a HE-MAN outfit holding a mic that sparkles!

_And so i cry sometimes when i'm lying in bed~ _

_Just to get it all out, what's in my head~_

_And i, l am feeling a little peculiar~_

_And so i wake in the morning and i step outside~_

_And i take a deep breath and i get real high~_

_And i scream from the top of my lungs,~_

_WHAT'S GOIN' ON!~_

_And i say hey...hey~_

_I said hey, what's goin' on~_

_And i say hey...hey...~_

_i said hey, what's goin' on~_

_And i say hey...hey...~_

_I said hey, what's goin' on_

_And i say hey...hey.._

_I said hey, what's goin' on_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooohh, Oooohh, what's up_

_14 years and my life is still_

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

_For a destination!_

Everyone cheered, for they were to drunk to do anything else. Lucas bowed to the other Smashers, he was now really drunk. Ness ran up to (_his) _Lucas started to kiss

him. Lucas kissed back, and moaned a little. Ness took the mic from Lucas and shouted THIS IS MY BITCH, SO BACK OFF MOTHER FUCKERS! Samus started giggling

uncontrollably, while Zelda sucking her nipples. Link and Snake were having more sex, Ganon and Captain Falcon were recording everything, for besides Ness, they

were the only ones who weren't drunk.

_**HEYEAYEAYEAYEYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAJSYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYE AYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAY**_

After an hour everyone was pasted out, on the floor. Everyone except the king of evil and his sidekick, who were in the Gerudo's secret lair, laughing their asses off for

the third time that week! Hey Ganon, let's have a HE-MAN cartoon marathon! Okay Falcon, since there is nothing else to do. After their cartoon marathon they drew

mustaches on the people who pasted out on the floor.

_**El Final or The End**_

_**Sam-Chan: Hola you guys~**_

_**Jason-Kun: Sam-Chan and i got this idea while listening to HE-MAN HEYEAYEA SONG for 10 fucking hours!**_

_**Sam-Chan: I started having dreams about that song afterwards~**_

_**Jason-Kun: Did anyone find the secret letters, let us know in the reviews.**_

_**Sam-Chan: And I say HEYEAYEAYEA...HEYEAYEA!**_

_**Jason-Kun: I said hey, what's goin' on?**_

_**Sam-Chan: I...i don't know?~ *laughing***_

_**Jason-Kun: *also laughing* We don't need help! We're perfectly fine~**_

_**Sam-Chan: let's sing some My Chemical Romance!**_

_**Jason-Kun: Okayeayeayea~**_

_**Sam-Chan: Yeayeayeayea~**_


	6. THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

_**Hola everyone~! It's Sam-Chan! And I have some very impotant news for everyone~! I'm**_

**_moving! Boo! But since i still live with my mom i have to move with her too. I won't be able_**

_**to post any chapters, cause my mom's taking away my computer :( Keep reviewing, because**_

_**one day when you're surfing the web and come up on my stories you'll see that there's like**_

_**forty chapters on it, and you will probably say HOLY SHIT or something like that~! Once my**_

_**family and i get all setted, i will start writing all requests! And Jason-Kun is in South America**_

_**for Summer vaction~! He's there for the whole SUMMER! That includes August (i think?) So**_

_**when i have free time, my computer, a lot of reviews and if i'm not lazy than you might see**_

_**about fifteen to forty chapters posted in the next few months~!**_

_**SO REMEMBER TO: Keep reviewing! Wait until i post some stuff, and get my computer back!**_

_**JUST KNOW THAT: Te amo everyone~! I really, really do~!**_

_**SOME OTHER IMPORTANT INFO THAT IS RANDOM: I won't post stories that quicky, cause in**_

_**these next years, my mom said i'll be working really hard on school (music, learning new**_

_**languages and etc..) So i will try really freaking hard to post something, okay!?**_

_**There are a few people i want to send love to:**_

_**Smoshy Fever 1, thanks so much for helping Jason and i! Te amo for everything you've **__**done for Jason and**_

i~! :) 

_**South Park Firefly, i would also like to thank you for being so awesome~! Te amo too~! I'm**_

_**sure Jason would say it too, in his own kinda creepy way~!**_

_**One last thing before i go!: Here's a question... Um, if you didn't know my real gender,**_

_**what gender do you think i would be? (I took a quiz once and it told me it didn't know :p)**_

_**Adios everyone~! I send cookies, tomatoes and Grayonies to everyone~! :3**_

_**Te amo~! El final... **_


	7. I'M BACKKKKKKKK

_**Sam-Chan: I'M BACKKKKKKKKK! Now that i got that out of the way, i want to tell you guys**_

_**that i'm going to finish up writing all the guest request first... Only after that, i will write the**_

_**FanFiction Members requests. But don't worry, for i have already started working on most**_

_**of the guest requests and will post them before August comes to past~! For all the people who just say "I want**_

**_a Pit x Samus fic" or whoever wrote something like that, just remember that you didn't tell me if you wanted_**

**_smut/fluff/or etc.. So if it doesn't come out the you want it, remember that you gave me no details_**

**_whatsoever; you only gave me a pairing. Anyway, i will be posting new chapters as soon as i can. I may not be_**

**_that fast, because i don't have good internet :( But i'll try to make it work for you guys~! :3_**

_**Te amo, buenas noches y adios! :3**_


	8. EarthBound Cat's Lucas xNana request fic

_**Jason-Kun: This fic is for EarthBound Cat.**_

_**Sam-Chan: EarthBound Cat, i made sure Jason-Kun didn't put any cuss words inside this fic~**_

_**Jason-Kun: I don't own SSBM or SBBB enjoy the fic EarthBound Cat.**_

_**Sam-Chan: There's no smut whatsoever in this fic, so anyone who wanted a good smut go to chapter 4 or 2**_

_**Warning(s): No smut, no bad language, fluff, sad ending and crack pairing(s) (Headfirst for Halos)**_

* * *

_He_.

Lucas, can you tell the class what the answer is, the teacher asked. Um, it is the Punic Wars? That's correct Lucas;

you can go back to your seat now.

_He, the one who sat in the back of the class._

Lucas almost made it to his seat, until a boy stuck out his leg and tripped him.

_He, was the one who was bullied everyday._

Lucas felt a fist collide with his stomach; he tried not to cry. The responds to his quietness was a kick to arm and a

slap to the face. It **hurt** him, it hurt him so much. But Nana had to past this way, and he wouldn't let her see him cry.

Another punch, two more kicks, five more slaps; Lucas kept telling himself. The pain was too much for Lucas; and he

started to cry... Nana walked out of the school from the back exit, first thing she saw put terror in her heart.

Lucas...Lucas was on the ground, bleeding eminently, with hand and feet marks all over him. LUCAS! Nana ran to

Lucas and held his hands. Lucas, please be alive! Lucas turned his head towards Nana and gave her a weak smile.

Lucas! You're alive! I'm going to come back with help, okay! Lucas nodded his head and let go of Nana's hands.

Nana ran as fast as she could to the nurse's office. Nurse Zelda! It's Lucas, he's bleeding a lot and he can't get up!

Oh dear! Nana where is Lucas, we must go to him quickly!? He's in the back of the school! Nana and Nurse Zelda ran

to the back of the school and picked up Lucas. When they got back to the Nurse's Office, Nurse Zelda took out her

emergency medical equipment. She had never seen so many cuts on any other kid in that school. Nurse Zelda

stitched up the cut on Lucas's right cheek, bandaged his arms and legs. She put a big bandage on the side Lucas

was bleeding eminently. After Lucas was bandaged, Nurse Zelda decided to ask him some questions. Lucas... Yes

Nurse Zelda.. Who..who did this to you? The same boys who always pick on me! I try to tell you guys, but **you never**

**believe me**! Nurse Zelda had nothing to say...

_I wish i was there! I wish i was there, so i could stop them!_

_I care about Lucas, i believe him, i love him!_

* * *

The years went by, and 16 year old Nana still waited for Lucas. She waited for the day he would figure out her

feelings for him and hold her in his arms. But the day never came to past... Nana started to worry, she started to **cut**

the pain away.

_He will love me one day, right?_

* * *

_Lucas loved her.._

Hi Nana, said Lucas as he spotted Nana in Smash Bros. Park. Hi Lucas~! she replied back.

_Lucas loved her with all of his being._

Lucas ran towards Nana. Hey Nana! Wait up~! Yes, what is it Lucas? Um, well...i (**i love you**) wanted to ask

if you would like to come over to my house sometime~? Um, okay~! Nana smiled at him.

_Lucas loved when she smiled, especially when she smiled at him._

_She was pretty, pretty like an angel. She was perfect._

Lucas carried roses in his hands, they were for Nana. He told himself that he was going to give them to her, but as

soon as he reached her street, he ran away.

_I..i was a coward. I couldn't even make it to her house._

Lucas was still bullied in high school; as always he didn't fight back. He waited until Nana left, so she wouldn't see

him cry. He had family problems, his sister Samus had run away with Zelda, the middle school nurse. His mom was

always putting pressure on him; telling him that he was never as good at things as his sister was. The only thing

keeping him here was **Nana, **otherwise he would have already headfirst for halos. But to rid himself of pain, he also

starting to **cut**.

_I will try to live on..only for you Nana, only for you..._

* * *

It was the day of the spring prom, and almost everyone was excited to go. Nana was in her bathroom, trying to tell

herself that **he **was coming, Lucas **was coming. **Nana put her knife away, **not yet, she told herself. Not yet...**

_I'll wait for you a little longer..._

* * *

Lucas was running as fast as he could, I'm coming Nana! This was his last try; if Nana rejected him, he would put **his**

plug right in front of her. Lucas ran to Nana's front door, it was now or never again. Nana didn't come... Lucas

climbed up a tree next to Nana's house, and saw Nana in the bathroom...holding a** knife up to her skin**. Lucas

**kicked** down the window. Nana! Wait! Tears falling down his face, don't leave without me! Nana turned around to

face Lucas.

_He came, for me! Now we can be together. _

Lucas took out rice grains and roses from his bag. He put some of the rice grains by their feet, and he did the same

for the roses. Nana i..i love you! I want to be with you forever! I...love you too Lucas! Let's go, said Lucas. He and

Nana kept leaving a trail of rice grains and roses for anyone to follow.

_I'll be with her forever...I'll never leave her again..._

* * *

Nana and Lucas finally reached a house next to Melee lake. Lucas opened the door, and they entered the house.

The house was old; it look like it could fall and kill them at any minute. Lucas knelled down in front of Nana, he took a

ring out of his pocket. Nana will you die with me? Yes of course i will Lucas~! They kissed, and poured poison and

kerosene on the floor. Lucas put the ring on Nana's finger, and they both lit a match. They put the matches on the

ground and burned with the house.

_We will be together forever Nana..._

_Yes, together forever Lucas..._

* * *

_**Hours Later:**_

Ike, Marth, Samus and Zelda follow the trail of rice grains and roses, it led them in front of the old burn house?! Who

burned down the old house, said Zelda. Legend says that one day two lovers would burn down this house, while

getting married or something like that, said Ike. That's a dumb legend Ike~, said Marth. AHHHH! Samus screamed!

My..my baby brother is dead! What are you talking about Samus, your little brother should be at the prom, said

Zelda. No! This is his favorite watch that he wouldn't let anyone touch! It's in the fire! Samus picked up her brother's

watch and started sobbing. Um, Marth... Yes, Ike~? Marth...your sister is dead to... Ike picked up what was left of

Nana's bag. NO! She...she can't be dead! Ike gave Marth a hug, then suddenly let go. Guys i figured it out! What are

you talking about Ike, Marth questioned. They, were the two lovers from the story...

_Fin~!_

**_Sam-Chan: Hi Everyone~! This is one of the stories Jason-Kun and I made, but left in the Doc Manager~! The_**

reason why it wasn't posted already is, because there were many errors that Jason-Kun and i made. (There

are probably still errors, but never mind that, right now~!)

This fic couldn't have been made, if these songs didn't exist:

**_Drowning Lessons by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Breeze- in monochrome night by The Silent Hill 3 Soundtrack_**

**_Burn by Three Days Grace_**

**_Pain by Jimmy Eat World_**

**_Our Lady Of Sorrows by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Both Of Us by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Feeling Sorry by Paramore_**

**_Sydney by Halifax_**

**_I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance_**

**_The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Scared by Three Days Grace_**

**_Numb by Linkin Park_**

**_Pieces by Sum 41_**

**_Cubicles by My Chemical Romance_**

**_Summer by Alien Ant Farm_**

**_Cat's Game Ending by Halifax_**

**_And last, but not least~!_**

**_I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin_**


End file.
